By my side
by NJBC Gal
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a doctor who works at Mystic Falls hospital. Klaus Mikaelson is the heart patient she never expected to fall in love with. AU.


**AN: Hey everybody, so I know I said that I would try and update my other stories and what not but I was really inspired by this couple and I wanted to do a Klaroline story on it. I'm not gonna say which couple, but all I'm going to say is that it is based off of a couple from Greys Anatomy. I watched a few of their scenes because my friend posted about it and I thought of our favorite couple! Maximum, it's probably going to be 5-10 chapters I still haven't decided. The dialogue will be sticking closely to the script from the show, but I will add a Klaroline twist to it. Enjoy!**

**~O~**

"Ready to start to the day, Forbes?" the brunette doctor questioned, a smile on her face as she set her green eyes on her colleague.

"I guess so," Caroline sighed, as she put her blonde curls up in a ponytail, tucking her bangs behind her ear.

After being an intern at Mystic Falls hospital for three years, Caroline finally reached a position as a doctor. Undoubtedly, it had taken a lot of hard work and a lot of sleepless nights but she'd finally been able to achieve it. But, it still didn't make the job any easier.

"Okay, first patient of the day. Everybody follow me!" Sheila, the main cardioatric surgeon, stated to them as she began making her way to one of the rooms. Caroline grabbed her clipboard and her and Bonnie followed behind Sheila.

"Morning, Caroline," Tyler Lockwood said softly, as he and two more of their fellow doctors joined them.

"Tyler," Caroline acknowledged politely, as she gave a nod to the brown haired man. He gave her a smile, before she turned her head around once more and looked forward. Much to her chagrin, Tyler and her had ended up working on the same floor. They'd met when they had both started their internships at the hospital. Soon after, they became a couple. But after two years, the relationship ended due to Tyler's inability to 'keep it in his pants'. He had slept with the receptionist and one of Caroline's ex-friends, Haley. Thankfully, she had been fired soon after…not that Caroline had anything to do with it.

Sheila opened the door to room 213B, and the doctors followed her inside.

"Klaus Mikaelson," Sheila smiled as she walked inside the room, stopping at the edge of the patient's bed.

"Hey Doctor Bailey," the blonde haired man smiled. The nurse who had been in the room with him finished fixing one of the tubes he had connected to him and excused herself out of the room as the other doctors filed in.

"I hope me seeing you here finally means they found you a heart," Sheila stated.

"No offense doctor, but I'm not a big fan of hospitals. It takes something pretty special to get me in here," he answered, giving her a small smile. Sheila smiled back and turned her head to Caroline.

"So what do we know about Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked the blonde. Klaus followed Sheila's gaze to Caroline and a smirk formed on his lips as he looked on at the young blonde doctor, who was flipping through some pages on her clipboard.

"Capricorn, single, loves to travel and cook," he smirked. Caroline immediately looked up to meet Klaus's gaze, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Klaus chuckled softly.

"Klaus, be quiet! Let her show off," Sheila reprimanded, earning a shrug from the blonde haired man. Caroline let out a small laugh before looking down at the information on her clipboard.

"Klaus Mikaelson, 35, admitted today for a heart transplant. Necessitated by viral cardiomyopathy," Caroline spoke, looking up to find Klaus staring at her with an amused expression on his face.

"Okay, and what does that mean?" Sheila questioned.

"That his heart is unable to fill and pump blood normally," Caroline answered, looking at Sheila before looking back at Klaus.

"Good," Sheila smiled warmly, before turning to look at Klaus.

"Klaus, this is Doctor Forbes. She'll be tending to you prior to surgery," Sheila stated as she pointed to Caroline.

Klaus nodded and his gaze stayed on Caroline. "So I guess I'll be seeing you around, Doctor Forbes."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at the cheeky expression on Klaus's face, and nodded as she grasped her clipboard and turned to exit the room, following the other doctors. Tyler looked at Klaus with an unreadable expression on his face as Klaus smiled as he stared after Caroline. He then exited the room as well, walking up behind Caroline who was writing down something on her clipboard.

"I gotta hand it to the guy, he tries to get some action while he's practically a corpse," he mutters.

Caroline scoffs and rolls her eyes at Tyler. "Get over it, Tyler. He was just being nice."

"Yeah okay, you didn't see the way he kept staring at you once you left the room," Tyler argued, giving Caroline a pointed look.

"Who cares, Tyler? What if he was? What if he is interested in me? It's none of your business! So stop acting like such a jealous ex-boyfriend when you were the one that brought our relationship to its end," she said angrily, before turning on her heel and walking away from him.

**~O~**

A few hours later, Caroline walked into Klaus's room to check up on him. He wore a sweater over his hospital gown as he laid on the bed, his eyes closed and his hands on his stomach. She made her way to the monitor to check on his vitals, wanting to make sure everything was okay, when she heard his husky voice.

"Hey," he said.

She turned her head to him in surprise and laughed softly, meeting his blue eyes. "You're awake."

"I don't really like to sleep in hospitals, love. I'm afraid I'll never wake up," he commented. It was a somber statement but he managed to smile as he said it. She sighed as she took out her stethoscope and placed the two buds inside her ear, placing the bell over Klaus's heart. As she moved it around his chest, Klaus stared on at her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. The moment she'd walked into the room earlier he'd had to remind himself to breathe. She was a natural beauty and she had a sort of light to her, a glow that radiated of her. He chuckled as he saw two untamable blonde curls frame her face as she moved around, and watched her huff in annoyance.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked.

"If I say no?" she answered.

"I'll hold my breath, evidently stopping my heart and killing me. You're right here, you'll be charged with murder. A lifetime in prison being loved by a big ol' girl named Helga," he replied, a smirk on his face.

She smiled softly as she removed the stethoscope. "So my options are homicide charges or inappropriate personal questions from a patient."

"I know, sucks doesn't it?" he smirked.

She sighed. "You know what? Hold your breath; I'll take my chances with Helga. I can do girl on girl," she smirked back.

"Oh well now that's not fair is it, sweetheart? You bring up girl on girl. How can I blackmail you if you bring up girl on girl?" he chuckled, as he watched her type something on the computer.

Caroline laughed along with him as she finished typing something and grabbed her clipboard once more. "Well what do you want to know?"

"That other doctor, Tyler Lockwood, are you with him?" he asked. Caroline's smile faded and she sighed.

"No. Not anymore, and never ever again," she answered, as she wrote down on her clipboard.

"Wonderful," Klaus said.

"Wonderful?" she asked.

"Of course. It means that I won't have to fight him for you, not that it would be much a fight of course," he answered.

"And what makes you think I want you to fight him for me?" Caroline replied, amused.

"Isn't it obvious? You are in love with me," Klaus answered.

"Oh wow, okay," Caroline laughed, shaking her head.

"Not that I can blame you of course. I'm well off but I'm not into money, I'm smart but I'm not a know it all, I'm funny and I'm nice; some would even call me charming. I love animals, and I'm handsome. I'm a great catch," he answered with a smile on his face, "you know if you can wrap your head around the failing heart situation."

He continued staring at Caroline with a grin on his face, and she stared back. She sighed.

"You're right. I am so in love with you. It's a shame, really. Since I'm with Helga and all," she said, ending with a laugh. Klaus let out a chuckle as he watched her wave good bye at him as she exited the room.

Maybe this time around it wouldn't be so bad.

**~O~**

**AN: If any of you are Greys fans, then I'm sure by now you've figured out which couple I based it off of! Please remember to review because I would love to hear your feedback! :) **


End file.
